


TMNT 2014/2016 - エイリアンカメ - RxL DxM

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hamato yoshi and splinter fusion, Hamato yoshi and tang shen parents, M/M, Other, TMNTAliens!, au/alien
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: ¿Que tan diferente hubiera sido todo si...?New york, ciudad de las oportunidades, esconde muchos misterios en sus concurridas calles durante la noche, una reportera novata y su fiel amigo quieren desentrañarlas a todas, no obstante,no esperaba toparse con ¿cuatro tortugas/alinigenas que saben ninjutsu?Esta historia esta inspirada en el primer script de paramout que no tuve oportunidad de leer..Créditos por lastmnt: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Créditos por la historia y pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeon.Publicado wattpad: el 27 de diciembre del 2020.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	TMNT 2014/2016 - エイリアンカメ - RxL DxM

Una hermosa noche llena de estrellas en el cielo nocturno a las afueras de la ciudad de new york, donde un bosque de frondosos arboles y un poco aterradores se encontraban, siempre en silencio.. hasta que una bola de fuego de colores que surco de repente el estrellado cielo se estrella contra la tierra; la explosión y las llamas que estaban consumiendo a su paso.

Un hombre joven conduce hasta el lugar, teniendo que dejar a medio camino por las llamas que aun se encontraban su camioneta, toma su escopeta y se acerca con una linterna hasta lo que parece ser una estructura muy extraña casi enterrada e parecida a un avión; una nave espacial como las describían en las películas de ciencia ficción no tanto.

La puerta de esta se abre automáticamente, respirando hondo entra.. estaba muy oscuro, una que otra luz parpadeando casi apagándose y se podía ver los chispazos de los cables, pantallas brillantes casi rotas con estática e lo que parecen señales de error, un ambiente de miedo.. escucha algo moverse; voltea a ver una especie grande humanoide.. pero no era humano.

Asustado corre hasta otra parte donde se encontraban varios pedazos de cristal, por todas partes hasta que se da cuenta que la parte superior del techo estaba abierta por un enorme agujero, no puede salir por ese lugar y mira desesperado a todos lados, pero estaba atrapado.. el ser aparece a sus espaldas y voltea a verlo; instintivamente toma su arma y le apunta a la cabeza.

Este ser cae de rodillas y en un lenguaje extraño parece hablarle mientras el le apunta.. suplicarle.. se acerca al ver esos ojos amarillos.. no.. dorados completamente, baja el arma... el hombre extiende la mano hasta la criatura esta toma su mano.. tosiendo como le ve, una herida sangrante en el área de su pecho donde brotaba esa sangre de color metálica espesa..

Le guía a otro lugar.. un área que estaba mas ¨conservada¨, cubierta por unos extraños insectos gigantes que custodiaban una cubículo que parecía funcionar.. adentro se encontraban.. unos pequeños.. seres ¨tortugas/humanoides¨ de colas largas.. unos bebes parecen ser.. se encontraban acurrucados; uno, dos, tres y... uno muy pequeño... cuatro pequeños e un insecto muy grande de colores brillantes.

El ser le toma de la cabeza para unir la suya, un como una especie de arte de magia, se siente muy raro al estar tan cerca, el ser lleva el arma hasta su cuello.. un susurro llega a sus oídos: _Llevar... telos... cuidarlos... por favor_ ; el sonido del disparo resuena y... el ser se desploma en el suelo..

El hombre.. dudando mira su arma y la apunta con la advertencia de los insectos haciendo un extraño ruido, pero aun duda con mucho dolor al arma manchada de la sustancia metálica.. y mira con dolor a los pequeños seres... toma una decisión..

Camina apurado a su camioneta las llamas se estaban apagando lentamente y dejando su arma en la parte trasera, la linterna y un pequeño bulto en el asiento del copiloto, cierra la puerta e se sienta en el del piloto..

Dejando la extraña nave.. por la carretera en esa noche que las estrellas parecieron haberse escondido, se detiene y mira a las pequeñas criaturas acurrucadas en su chaqueta.. mira al frente.. no las dejara morir y no permitirá que les hagan daño o usen como les plazca el gobierno, aunque el mismo se daba cuenta que sonaba como un loco.. pero, se lo suplico el ser que los llevo hasta el.. y el tomo su vida de forma injusta aunque piadosa a la vista, quiere siente el por ese alien.. le hizo una promesa a ese ser alienigena, a _splinter;_ se dirige a su hogar.

** -...¿Se unirán a esta aventura?...- **

** °_-|-__-|-__-|-__-|-__-|-__.|.__-|-__-|-__-|-__-|-__-|-__° **


End file.
